La magia del Arte
by Dakira San
Summary: Shadow de pronto se interesa en el arte... o será en quien le enseña, poco a poco cae en lo que llamamos amor, pero un tercero se entromete O.O ¿Qué pasará con el amor que siente Shadow por Amy? ¿Sonic podrá soportar aquel amor, o hará algo malo? mi 3 fic
1. Chapter 1

_Daki: ¡Konichiwa! ¡aqui estoy de nuevo!_

_Daki: Ejem... ¡Aqué estoy de nuevo!_

_Shani: hay, lo siento... ¡Hurra!_

_Daki: Gracias! Este es mi 3er fic, aww que lindo :3 y primero de amor 3 _

_Shani: ¡Hurra!_

_Daki: presentando por primera vez a Dakoni!_

_Dako: Hi everybody_

_Daki: es parte de nuestro grupo :3 _

_Shani: hurra.._

_Daki: ¡Qué grosera eres!_

_Shani: pues que, llevo 2 fics diciendo "Hurra" ya me cansé, ¿porqué no pones a Haku?_

_Daki: Porque no ha llegado. En fin Dako me ayudó a Hacer el fic :3_

_Dako: Hi!_

_Daki: Tengo que respetar los derechos: Todo personaje aquí presentado pertenece a la compañía de SEGA no son míos_

_Shani: Esta Historia no es con fines de Lucro, solo por diversión nuestra y de los demás_

_Dako: Cualquier duda, acleración y Sugerencias son aceptadas_

_Shani: Menos comentarios agresivos, estos simplemente serán borrados_

_Daki: Ahora sí ¡Empecemos!_

* * *

><p>Cierto día en Angel Island:<p>

-¡VEN ACÁ ERIZO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- Gritaba un equidna rojo histéricamente mientras trataba de golpear a su oponente

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES DE MOLESTAR, YO NO HICE NADA!- Respondía el "agresor", un erizo negro correspondía al nombre de Shadow, este trataba de esquivar los golpes.

Entre los dos, como si fuera novedad, se desató una pelea, golpes, patadas y más salían de cada uno. Pronto se internaron en el bosque de Angel Island, Shadow iba corriendo, pero de pronto perdió de vista a su agresor. Se sentía observado, asechado, alguien le iba a hacer algo, de pronto sintió dos brazos que le rodeaban el cuerpo y apretaban fuertemente, aquella acción conocida como "abrazo".

-Sonic, te he estado buscando por todos lados- Shadow escuchaba una voz femenina, gentil, pero a la vez decidida.

-suéltame Amy, yo no soy Sonic- ella se apartó de él erizo desconcertada

-¡oh! Lo siento Shady, pensé que eras Sonic, no lo he visto desde hace ya un tiempo- decía triste la eriza rosa.

-¡CUIDADO!- Shadow le dice mientras la empuja a otro lado, salvándola de un golpe proveniente del equidna - ¡HEY EQUITONTO TEN MÁS CUIDADO, IBAS A GOLPEAR A AMY!- Defendió a la eriza

-¡Lo siento Amy! No me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí

-No, ya vi que no- se levanta la eriza sacudiéndose la tierra de su vestido- Oigan ¿no han visto a Sonic?

-¿Sonic? No, se fue de viaje, por un mes ¿No te dijo?- dice Knuckles

-Vaya, no me dijo, *Suspiro* supongo que ya no me quiere- Se desanima Amy

-Hmph, si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco me dijo, pero qué bueno que se fue, será una molestia menos, solo tengo que soportar al equidna- Dijo Shadow seriamente

-¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO MOLESTIA!- Se quejó Knuckles

-Pues eso es lo que eres…- Knuckles al escuchar esto le tira un golpe, pero Shady lo esquivó

-Ustedes dos se la pasan peleando siempre- Se quejó Amy, al ver tal comportamiento de parte de sus amigos-¿Qué no tienen algo más importante que hacer?

-De hecho yo debería cuidar la Master Emerald, de no ser por este torpe- Knuckles señaló a Shadow

- Ya te dije que yo no la tomé- Se defendió Shadow- además, yo no tengo interés mínimo en esa joya tuya, pero se de alguien que la lleva en este momento- Shadow señala en el cielo, la joven murciélago la cargaba.

-¡CONDENADA NIÑA, VUELVE AQUÍ!- Knuckles se marchó para ir tras la murciélago.

-¿Y tu Shadow, no tienes algo mejor que hacer?- preguntó con interés Amy

-¿Yo? No, no tengo nada que hacer

-¡Entonces me podrás acompañar!

-¿Para qué?

-Para que me des tu opinión de algo que le hice a Sonic

-Sabes, acabo de recordar que tengo asuntos pendientes con Eggman, así que nos vemos, Chaos…

-Si no vienes, no te dejaré hasta que acabe el mes- interrumpió a Shadow

-Ya que…- Ella y el erizo se transportaron hasta casa de Amy. Una gran y enorme casa color lila. Ambos entraron.

-¿qué es lo que querías mostrarme?- dijo Shadow impaciente, ya quería terminar la visita.

-Ven, sígueme- Amy guió a Shadow a una puertita en el suelo, que daba a una bodega donde había muchos artefactos cubiertos por sábanas y mantas, Amy destapó una- ¡Ta-da!- Shadow quedó impresionado por aquel retrato, era Sonic, estaba claro, aquella obra de arte impactó a Shadow.

-No sabía que eras artista- Dijo Shadow, tratando de no mostrar interés alguno sobre el trabajo

-¿Esto? Esto no es nada comparado con otras cosas- presumió Amy destapando otro cuadro.

-¡Soy yo!- se sorprendió, al ver que esa pintura hecha con acuarela era idéntica a él.

-¡Si, eres tú! Y si te gusta puedes quedártela – Sonrió Amy y se la entregó

-Gr…gra… gracias- "¿le he dicho gracias?" se sorprendió de si mismo Shadow

- Si quieres te enseño a dibujar, hacer esculturas, lo que quieras- Se ofreció Amy- Pero ya que tienes asuntos con Eggman…

-¡No! Ejem… no, no tengo ningún asunto con el – desmintió el.

-¡Qué bueno!, entonces nos vemos mañana aquí, no traigas nada, yo te doy material y… ven a las 5:00 ¿te parece?

-Entonces mañana a las 5:00 aquí en tu casa- Shadow dijo serio

Esa noche Shadow colgó el cuadro que le había dado Amy en frente de su cama, se quedó viéndola por un buen rato…

* * *

><p>Daki: Va, esta historia debe continuar<p>

Dako: Proximamente subiremos el 2do capitulo :D

Shani: Y Haku sigue sin llegar

Daki: no te preocupes por el, va aestar bien

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani:/ Dako ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Daki: Konichiwa! ¿cómo estan?

Dako: Hi! espero que todos esten bien

Shani: Como van a estar bien si nos tardamos siglos en subir este capítulo

Daki: Gomen! es que con los cursos no hemos tenido tiempo :(

Dako: pero lo importante es que aquí estamos las 3

Daki: por cierto ¿Dónde está Haku? suele llegar en esta parte de las historias...

Shani: tuvimos una pequeña charla hace unos días, no creo que venga ahora

Dako ¿Qué le hiciste?

Shani: Eso querida amiga es información clasificada

Daki:O.o bueno

Dako: ¿ok?

Daki: antes de empezar Hay que aclarar varios puntos

Shani: Los personajes de aquí no son de nosotras, son de la gran compañía SEGA

Dako: La historia no es con fines de lucro ni nada de eso, sólo para diversión nuestra y de los demás

Daki: ¿Qué es lucro?

Shani: buscalo en un diccionario

* * *

><p>Esa noche Shadow colgó el cuadro que le había dado Amy en frente de su cama, se quedó viéndola por un buen rato…<p>

"Arte, ¿De cuándo acá estoy interesado en esas ridículas cosas para niñas?" pensaba el joven

Al día siguiente, Shadow fue de mañana a Angel Island, iba a su lugar "Secreto", un lugar tranquilo, donde una linda cascada caía, a él le gustaba ir allá porque ahí estaba sólo por su gusto, todo era tranquilidad, el silencio rompiéndose por el sonido de una hermosa y gentil cascada. Pasó allí casi toda la mañana. De pronto ya eran las 4:45

-¡Demonios! ¡Había quedado a las 5 con Amy!- Salió corriendo sin fijarse en el camino, no le importó que empujó a Rouge, ni que pisó los planos de Eggman que estaba por ahí (Eggman estaba en Angel Island ¬¬ que planeará) y tampoco le importó que por poco tira la Master Emerald. Tan pronto llegó a casa de la niña se pregunto "¿¡Porqué no hice un Chaos Control para llegar aquí rápido? Que distraído estoy (Pobre Shadowsito despistado: 3)" TOC TOC TOC, Shadow tocó la puerta y de inmediato le abrieron. Qué bien se sentía estar allí otra vez, ese lindo aroma inundando el ambiente, rosas…

-Vamos Shadow siéntate- En la sala se hallaba una mesa con varios colores, hojas blancas y lápices, ellos tomaron asiento- Bien, Toma el lápiz- Shadow no obedeció- Shadow agarra el lápiz por favor- Shadow se puso rojo, Amy se preguntaba el porqué de la situación- ¿Qué tienes Shady?

-Es que… no…- Respondía Shadow- … no… NO SE AGARRAR EL LÁPIZ- Dijo muy apenado (Shani: ¿Con 50 años y no sabe agarrar el lápiz? Daki: ¡Hay, déjalo ser!)

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- pregunta Amy- ¿No sabes escribir?

-No se tomar el lápiz "Correctamente" ¿Hay algún problema?- Dijo Shadow un poco enojado

- No será fácil enseñarte, pero vamos a intentar- Amy sonrió, lo que hizo que Shadow mostrara una cara de disgusto….

Así pasó la semana, muy rápida para Shadow y debía admitirlo, muy agradable, le agradaba pasar aquel tiempo con su amiga, su gran amiga:

-Y por último se escribe una g minúscula, ¡y listo! ¿No estás orgulloso?- Dijo Amy al ver que el erizo terminaba aquel trazo un poco distorsionado, pero legible- "Shadow The Hedgehog" Que bien escribiste tu nombre

- A mi no me parece- Shadow despreció aquellos trazos que él pensaba que eran horribles a comparación de la letra de la eriza

- Bien, ya que sabes escribir… pasemos al dibujo- dijo la eriza- Mira el dibujo es una forma de expresarse, expresar lo que sientes en ese momento, alegría, tristeza, enojo, etcétera- Amy le entregó una hoja a su amigo.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?- Preguntaba Shadow observando la hoja.

- *Suspiro* Haber Shady, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Pensé que me ibas a enseñar a dibujar, no que ibas a hacerle de psicóloga- Se quejó Shadow

-Para dibujar debes sentir algún sentimiento y manifestarlo por medio de unos trazos

- ¿Y si no siento nada?

- Voy a hacer un experimento: piensa en el momento más feliz de toda tu vida- Shadow se puso a pensar, tomó el lápiz y se puso a hacer unos trazos extraños…

-Wow Shady, para ser tu primer dibujo te salió bien…- Amy miraba aquel dibujo

-Pero que rayos he dibujado- Shadow se desconcertó al ver que en la hoja había un corazón un poco "estirado" pero claramente se veía aquella forma

-¿En que estabas pensando Shad?- preguntaba con curiosidad de sobra

-No lo sé, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente- Shady se rascó la cabeza

-Bueno, te quedó bastante bien, ahora lo tienes que firmar

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Shadow un tanto confundido

-invéntate un garabato que te represente, pequeño, pero difícil de repetir, y es para que sepan quien hizo el dibujo- Shadow se puso a pensar y solamente escribió su nombre

- Si se supone que es para que se sepan quien hizo la obra, se me hace más coherente escribir mi nombre- Terminó de escribir y soltó el lápiz inmediatamente.

-Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora- suspiró Amy

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Shadow

- No me ha llamado Sonic en toda la semana, estoy muy preocupada… ¿Sabes? A veces siento que me quiere evitar…

-Hmph, espero que pase rápido el mes

-¿Acaso extrañas a Sonic?

-Sí, me hace falta a alguien a quien golpear

-¿Porqué lo golpeas?- pregunta Amy

-Me tengo que desquitar con alguien, ¿No? No puedo quedarme con el sentimiento adentro de mí.

-¡De eso trata el arte! Te desquitas con la hoja, haciendo dibujos.

-Hmph, que absurdo, no creo que una hoja me pueda calmar

-créeme, una vez que dibujes más seguido, tus sentimientos se empezarán a ir, cada vez que quieras golpear algo mejor agarra una hoja y dibuja

-No te prometo nada- Alejó su mirada de la eriza y la enfocó en el techo

- Por favor Shadow, pobre Sonic el no tiene la culpa de que seas así, promete que si no tienes una buena razón para pegarle, lo evitarás, promételo ¿sí?- Amy abrazó a su amigo negro, que en ese momento se puso un poco rojo "¿Pero que es este cosquilleo que siento en mi abdomen?" Shadow se puso a pensar la razón de lo que sentía en ese momento, ese cosquilleo, nunca lo había sentido, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo- dijo Shadow abrazando a la eriza "Wow, Shadow nunca me había abrazado, se siente tan bien" Amy pensaba. En ese instante sonó el teléfono de Amy (Clásico que el teléfono suene)

-Tengo que contestar, es Cream- se disculpaba Amy mientras tomaba el teléfono- ¿Hola? Nada, no estoy haciendo nada ¿por qué? ¿Ahorita? *suspiro* es que tengo visitas… nunca lo creerías, está bien, te diré, esta Shady en mi casa (presumida ¬¬) si lo sé ¡Y No sabes lo que ha pasado! ¿Qué? ¿Qué si todavía tengo ropa? ¿Por qué? ¡No, no pasó eso!...si, no te preocupes no ha invadido mi espacio personal, si, si bueno, ahorita nos vemos, adiós- Amy cuelga el teléfono

-Te pusiste roja- dijo Shadow

-¡lo siento!- se tapaba la cara y se dio la vuelta, Shadow se le acercó

-No te disculpes por eso, no se puede regañar por lo que uno siente… bueno, creo que tendré que irme

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Amy subiendo el tono de voz

-Acabas de quedar de verte con Cream, y creo que te estoy quitando tiempo… si quieres vengo en dos días, siento que te estoy quitando tiempo de estar con tus amigas

-¡No! Al contrario, me gusta estar contigo…- Amy se tapa la boca- ¡Lo siento! Hable demás

-¡No te disculpes!- regañó el erizo a la jovencita- pero bueno, que pases linda noche- "¿Le acabo de desear buenas noches? ¡Qué diablos está pasando conmigo!" pensaba el erizo

-Está bien, ya no me disculparé por eso, supongo, ¿entonces vienes dentro de 2 días?

-Sí para que estés con tus amigas en las tardes ¿o prefieres más tiempo?

-¡No! Más tiempo no, no me gusta esperar, entonces buenas noches Shady- Shadow sale de la casa con Amy

-igualmente Amy, que descanses- Shadow se marcha patinando y Amy suspira y se dirige a casa de Cream.

* * *

><p>Daki: ¿Cómo va quedando el fic? bien, mal o que<p>

Shani: más bien o que

Daki: de veras que eres muy cruel con migo T.T

Dako:No ha llegado Haku...

Shani: se me hace que te gusta

Dako ¿A mi? ¡No!

Daki: ajaaa ...

Dako: Nos leemos la próxima!

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Dako ;)

Daki: ya dinos ¿te gusta?

Dako: ¡Ya les dije que no!


	3. Chapter 3

Daki: Konichiwa!

Dako: Hola ¿Como estan? espero que muy bien

Shani: Ya traemos el capítulo número 3 del fic,

Dako: Con mucho esfurzo lo acabamos :P

Daki: Muchas gracias especiales a Airym of the 13th por sus reviews, nos ayudaron a seguir :D

Shani: Hay que aclarar, si no queremos que nos demanden, Que los personajes aquí presentes no son nuestros, sino, de la gran compañía de SEGA (Ojalá y de regalo nos dieran un personaje, el que sea)

Dako: bien, sin nada mas que decir aquí el 3er cap:

* * *

><p>-igualmente Amy, que descanses- Shadow se marcha patinando y Amy suspira y se dirige a casa de Cream.<p>

Esos dos días a nuestros amigos les pareció una eternidad, Amy salía con sus amigas, pero el tiempo no le pasaba, Shadow se la pasó dibuje y dibuje, pero igual para el se le hizo eterno el tormento de dos días. Ya era el día para verse, Shadow estaba impaciente, porque le había hecho un regalo a su amiga, por otra parte Amy estaba ansiosa de volver a su amigo…

-¡Shadow!- la eriza se alegró al ver que en la puerta ahí estaba su cita, ella lo abrazó

-Hola- Shadow apenas podía hablar porque ella lo apretaba muy fuertemente

-Ven pasa- Amy se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al erizo

-No traes zapatos Amy, ni guantes- Hizo la observación Shady

-Es que hoy pintaremos con las manos y pies- Explica ella, saca unas hojas y pintura- Quítate los zapatos

-¿Qué quieres que haga qué?- Shadow se desconcertó

-Y los guantes también- Amy le dijo- Por favor

-Está bien- Shadow se tuvo que resignar a la idea

-Ahora mete la mano en algún bote de pintura- Amy metió su mano entera en la pintura rosa, Shadow por otra parte, se quejaba al meterla.

-Esto es asqueroso, ¿Sabes?

-¡Lo sé, ¿no es genial?

-Como digas- Shadow sacó su mano de la pintura negra- ¿Ahora qué?

-Haz algún trazo con tu mano sobre la hoja de papel- Amy le dio el ejemplo marcando una carita feliz. Shadow se resbaló y marcó toda su mano en la hoja- Je je je- Amy no pudo evitar reír.

-No te burles- Se enojó Shadow

-No, es que fue gracioso, pero ve el lado bueno, hiciste una mano bien hecha, jejeje

-¿A si?- Shadow metió su mano en la pintura roja y la puso sobre la cara de la eriza

-¡Hey!

-ja, eso sí fue gracioso- se burló Shadow

-Que te consta que tu iniciaste- Amy metió ambas manos en las pinturas azul y amarilla y cuando las sacó se limpió en el pecho del erizo- Mira qué lindo te vez

-¡Oye! ¡La pintura no se va a quitar!- Se preocupó Shadow

-¡Ay no, lo siento tanto!- Amy se acercó a Shadow para intentar limpiarlo, pero este le pintó el vestido

-Jajaja, te engañé- se burla Shadow, Amy se abalanza sobre Shadow y tira todas las pinturas, se tiraban, se caían, se trataban de parar, en fin, ambos quedaron como arco iris (XD). Toc Toc, alguien tocó la puerta

-Huy, ¿Ahora como voy a explicar este desastre?- Se paraba Amy

- No tienes porqué explicar nada, y si te pregunta por qué estas así, le puedes decir que se te cayeron las pinturas- le trataba de dar una escusa Shadow

-Cierto, gracias-Amy se dirige a la puerta y abre- ¡Sonic! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estarías lejos hasta el fin del mes?

-¿Qué no te alegra verme?- decía el erizo azul

-¡No! Digo, ¡Sí!, digo, me alegra mucho verte, pero Knuckles me dijo que no ibas a llegar sino, a la próxima semana

-Sí, se suponía que iba a ser así, pero el problema se resolvió antes de lo esperado, pero Amy ¡Qué te ha pasado! (¡Hasta que se da cuenta!)- Sonic miró bien a la eriza

-Ha, es que… estaba… haciendo un dibujo… ¡Para ti! Y… y… se me cayeron encima las pinturas

-Aja… y eso explica porque no traes zapatos ni guantes…

-Ahh es que… me quité los guantes, porque… si… si se manchaban no se iba a quitar el color… y me quité los zapatos… porque… tenía calor -.-u – Amy terminó por decir

-Ah, bueno si tú lo dices…- El estómago de Sonic ruge

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, un poco, no comí en todo el día- se agarró el estómago

-¡Pasa! Te prepararé algo de comer- Sonríe Amy

-¡Gracias Amy!- Sonic se pasó detrás de ella- Amy

-¿Si?- ella se mete a la cocina

-¿Qué hacen los zapatos y guantes de Shadow aquí?- "¡Que tonta Soy, me olvidé de Shadow!" Pensaba Amy

-Ah… este… el… me pidió… si los podía lavar… porque… se cayó en… una fosa con lodo… y el lodo no se quita… entonces me pidió si se los podía lavar- *gotita de sudor en la cara de Amy*

-Shadow es un torpe, ¿quien se cae en el lodo?- Se rascaba la cabeza Sonic

-¡Shadow no es torpe!- la eriza defendió a su amigo, salía de la cocina con un plato de sopa- Toma asiento en el comedor, porque la sala esta toda llena de pintura.

-Gracias- Sonic toma la Agarra la sopa y la come- ¿de cuándo acá defiendes a Shadster?

-Bueno… yo… es que tu también te has caído y no te considero torpe, lo mismo pasa con Shadow, si pienso que eso es, por con siguiente tu también serias

-Buen punto- Sonic acaba de comer- Muchas gracias Amy, si quieres me quedo a limpiar el desastre de pintura en tu sala

-¡No!- "Si va allá verá a Shadow" – Yo limpio al rato

-No te preocupes- Sonic camina a la sala y entra- ¡Pero qué demonios…!- "Ya lo vio, pobre Shadow, ¡pobre de mí!" Amy pensaba mientras entraba a la sala.

-Puedo explicarlo Sonic… yo- Amy entra y no ve a Shadow

-No necesitas explicar, ya lo habías hecho, pero, qué desastre… Traeré agua y jabón- Sonic sale de la habitación, Amy empieza a buscar a su amigo, pero no lo encontraba

-¿Shady?- ella murmuraba, pero nadie respondía

-Listo, ya vine- Amy voltea a ver a Sonic, que traía unas cubetas con agua y jabón y dos estropajos. Ambos limpiaron mientras hablaban de que habían hecho esos días, Amy solo le contó que estaba con sus amigas y salían a hacer "Cosas de chicas"…

-Bien Amy, nos vemos entonces, Adiós- Sonic se marcha corriendo y Amy suspira aliviada

-Qué bueno que se haya ido- una voz a sus espaldas le hablaba a Amy

-¡Ahh! ¡Shadow, dónde estabas! Me has dado un susto de muerte- Amy regañaba a su amigo

-Perdón, pero tú tienes la culpa, para que lo invitas a pasar- Ambos entran a la sala

-Es que el pobre tenía hambre, y hay que ser corteses

- Si, pero me debiste de avisar antes, que tal que me hubiera visto

-Lo siento mucho- Amy inclina la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo

-bueno, lo bueno es que ya se fue, ah, por cierto, antes de que alguien más llegue, toma- Shadow le entregó una cajita envuelta en papel negro.

-¡Gracias! ¿Qué es?

-Tienes que abrirlo boba

- No me digas boba, ya sé que tengo que abrirlo- Amy trata de no romper el papel y sacó la cajita. Amy la abre y ve adentro una hoja de papel y un sobre con algo adentro- ¡Qué lindo!- Amy ve el papel que tenía un retrato de ella, bueno, no se veía bien, (pero la intención es lo que cuenta: 3) pero Amy supo distinguirse, abrió el sobre y tenía un collar con un dije rojo- ¡Muchísisisimas gracias Shady!- Amy le da el collar- ¿Me lo puedes poner?- Shadow se lo colocó a su Amiga

-Listo, ya está- Shady lo terminó de amarrar

-¿Qué simboliza esto?- Amy señala el dije

-bueno, me lo dieron hace tiempo, una persona a la que quería, se supone que es mi símbolo (Busquen en internet el símbolo de Shadow the Hedgehog si no lo conocen, es rojo y tiene forma de espiral)

-¿Es tuyo?- Amy pregunta curiosa

-No, ahora es tuyo- Shadow le sonríe

-gracias, espera aquí- Amy entra en un cuarto y al poco ratito sale con una bolsita- Toma, esta es para ti, te la iba a dar hace tiempo, pero no me atreví- Shadow abre la bolsa que contenía una linda pluma de pavo real

-Gracias- Shadow se sonroja

-Esta pluma me la dio mi mamá antes de fallecer, significa mucho para mí

-Entonces toma, no me puedo quedar con esto

-No, quédatela, yo quiero que la conserves contigo- Amy sonríe

-Gracias Amy- Shadow la abraza y le susurra al oído- Eres una buena amiga Amy- Amy se sonroja y le responde

-Gracias, tu eres mi mejor amigo- Ambos mantienen el abrazo y su color rojo en las mejillas, hasta que Amy rompe con el abrazo.

-Bien, me tengo que ir, ya pasan de las 10 y me tengo que lavar, porque sigo manchado de pintura

-No te vayas, te puedes bañar aquí y también te puedes dormir en aquel cuarto- Amy señala un cuartito pequeño, pero acogedor.

-No, no quiero seguir molestándote- El se dirigía a la puerta, pero Amy le interrumpió su caminata

-No serías molestia, a demás, como ya es tarde me preocupa que te vayas hasta Angel Island tu solo.

- De acuerdo, me quedaré pero nada más por hoy- Shadow volvió a la sala de la casa

- ¡Genial!- Amy lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hasta el baño, le dio una toalla y se retiró a su cuarto. Shadow se sentía un poco incomodo, el cosquilleo que sintió la ultima vez le invadió el abdomen y el pecho "Esto ya me está hartando, no me gusta esta sensación, me pregunto si será por estar con Amy". Amy por su cuenta, estaba contenta, pero igualmente confundida, le agradaba que su amigo pasara la noche en su casa, pero algo le incomodaba "No sé qué me pasa, Amo a Sonic, pero, siento lo mismo por Shadow, pero no tengo el valor para decírselo, pero no le puedo hacer eso a Sonic"

Shadow ya iba saliendo del baño, tenía sus espinas hacia abajo (XD como se verá Shadow todo mojado) colgó la toalla en una silla y fue al cuarto de Amy

-Bien, ya terminé por si te quieres bañar tú- Dice Shadow, inmediatamente este se va a la habitación que le había dicho Amy y se quedó dormido…

* * *

><p>Daki:¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué hará Amy? ¿Qué hará Shadow?<p>

Dako: no lo se...

Shani: ¿¡Pero como! tu fuiste quien lo escribió

Dako: estabien, si se lo que pasa después, ¡pero no les diré nada!

Daki: de acuerdo, porfavor, si alguien lee esta historia dejeme reviews, por favor T.T

Shani: Ya calmate Daki

Dako: *Golpea a Daki* listo ya la calmé

Daki: oye!, si me dolió

Dako :D

Shani: eso te mereces por chillar

Haku: ¿porqué Chilla Daki?

Dako y Daki: ¡HAKU!

Haku: Hola, siento llegar tarde, pero es que me he quedado dormido

Shani:"AJAAA ¬¬"

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Dako ;) Haku :D

Daki: porfa dejenme reviews

Shani: ay, ya calmate!


	4. Chapter 4

Daki: Konichiwa!

Dako:¿Cómo estan?

Shani: Hola

Haku: Aquí con mucho esfuerzo llegué :P

Shani: ¬¬

Daki: Aquí con tardanzas :( trajimos el capitulo penúltimo de este nuevo Fic :3

Dako: pero más vale tarde que nunca :D

Shani: Los personajes de este fic no son de nosotros, sino de SEGA la compañia de videojuegos

Daki: la historia no es con fines de lucro :D sólo por diversión hemos creado la historia

Dako: ¿Ya sabes que es lucro al fin?

Daki: ¡Si! XD

Haku: ¿Qué es el lucro?

Shani: busca en un diccionario ;)

* * *

><p>-Bien, ya terminé por si te quieres bañar tú- Dice Shadow, inmediatamente este se va a la habitación que le había dicho Amy y se quedó dormido…<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Shadow se levantó muy sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño extraño… se levantó y fue muy decidido al cuarto de Amy, pero ella no estaba "Bueno, será para la próxima" Tomó la pluma que le había regalado Amy y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar, captó un delicioso aroma y se asomó a la cocina, ahí estaba, su amiga, qué alegría sentía en poder decir que era SU amiga

-Ah, hola Shadow, no te oí levantar…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- miró Shadow a Amy

-Ah, pensé que tendrías hambre, ya que te fuiste sin cenar anoche, y pensé que tal vez podrías quedarte a desayunar

-Amy, gracias, pero pienso que estoy siendo una molestia para ti, entonces mejor me iré

-¡No, por favor no te vayas! A demás ya hice de desayunar, y sería desperdicio si no te quedas

-Está bien, me quedaré- Shadow se sentó en el comedor y Amy después de él. El desayuno fue bastante callado (Silencio incómodo), ninguno decía nada. Shadow acabó de desayunar, pero no se levantó, Amy terminó y se levantó llevándose los platos. Shadow la siguió hasta la cocina, Amy se puso a lavar los platos

-Déjame ayudarte- Shadow abrió la ventana y se puso a un lado de Amy lavar trastes. Amy se hizo a un lado, se secó.

-Gracias, Shady

-¿Por qué?- dijo Shadow sin darle importancia

-Por ser mi amigo- Shadow no dijo nada, simplemente tomó a Amy y salieron por la ventana, al lugar "secreto" de Shadow en Angel Island. Amy quedó maravillada por aquel lugar, era hermoso.

-¡Qué lugar tan maravilloso!- Amy volteaba a todos lados mirando todo con un aire asombrado

-Este lugar es mío, era el único que sabía de él, hasta ahora, que tú también sabes, ahora este lugar será nuestro lugar especial, aquí me podrás encontrar cada que quieras. Aquí vengo para pensar un rato, me gusta aquí por lo silencioso que es...

Amy y Shadow pasaron un gran rato hablando, de varios temas. Ya se había hecho tarde, Amy había quedado de verse con Cream a las 12:00. Shadow la llevó a su casa:

-Gracias, por todo Shadow-Shadow se acercó a Amy y la besó, un contacto labial que sorprendió a la eriza, pero después ella acercó más la cara de su amigo (¬¬ mugre Amy)… Shadow, fue quien rompió con el beso, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Shadow se marchó "¿¡Qué diablos he hecho? Me siento raro, cada vez que estoy junto a ella, es, como si sintiera algo por ella, pero no puede ser… arreglaré todo al rato cuando nos veamos" en ese instante había chocado con Sonic

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!- Shadow se levantó y siguió más calmado su camino

-¡Un hola sería bueno!- Dijo Sonic casi riéndose

-Hmph- Shadow no le hizo caso

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?

-No te incumbe

-Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer, que tal si en la tarde vamos con Knuckles y Tails a ver una peli o algo

-No, gracias, ya tengo planes

-o.O ¿Acabas de decirme gracias?

-Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?- Shadow se dio la vuelta para ver al erizo que lo molestaba

-Si-Responde el amigo azul

-¡Qué bueno! -"Qué genio" pensaba Sonic

-Bueno, no insistiré, pero ¿Con quién tienes planes?

-Mira, Sonic, no te interesa mi vida social y de todos modos no quiero decirte- alegaba Shady

-Seguro tienes planes con algún pariente de tu amiga, ¿Cómo era su nombre? A si María- Shadow se encontraba furioso, así que volteó para golpearlo, pero recordó la promesa que le hizo a Amy, no lo golpearía de no tener una buenísima razón aprobada por ella. Shadow se relajó y se dio media vuelta.

- Wow Shadow, que cambios tan repentinos de humor, eso de que no me hayas golpeado es nuevo.

-Le prometí a alguien que no te golpearía.- sin más que decir nuestro amigo negro se marchó a su "lugar secreto" en Angel Island, tenía mucho que pensar…

Más tarde en casa de Amy

-Y no sé si él valla a venir- dijo Amy a su invitada Cream

- Entonces, Shadow te besó…

-Sí, y fue tan lindo, pero es que ya son las 4: 50 y no se ha presentado aún- Amy dijo triste

-Wow, no me creo que Shadow te haya besado- seguía pensando Cream, en eso alguien llamó a la puerta- Yo abro, y de paso me voy mi mamá me ha de estar esperando.

-Sí, gracias- Amy arregló toda su mesa de trabajo en su sala y esperó a que alguien entrara- ¡Shadow! Amy se lanzó a los brazos de su visitante- Creí que no ibas a venir, después de lo que paso en la mañana…

-Ejem… - el visitante hizo un ruidito y de inmediato Amy se alejó para verlo mejor

-¡Sonic!, qué sorpresa, ¿Qué haces por acá?- dijo muy apenada

- Pensé que querías compañía, pero al parecer, esperas a alguien- Sonic se dirigía a la salida

- ¡No Sonic, no te vayas!- Amy le suplicaba

-Amy, ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Shadow en la mañana?- Sonic había dicho, estaba muy triste, al saber que su eriza lo había confundido con Shadow, eventualmente era al revés

- Este… Tuvimos una discusión en la mañana, lo cité para ver si me perdonaba por lo que le dije- Amy le mentía, pero él le creyó. Vieron una película juntos, la pasaron bien.

-Bueno Amy, ya me tengo que marchar, hasta luego- Sonic se fue…

-*Suspiro* supongo que Shadow ya no vendrá- miró la mesa, Sonic había dejado su celular. "TOC TOC TOC"

Había sonado la puerta (Como que Amy necesita un timbre XD) "Ya lo notó" Amy ya se dirigía a la puerta, abrió:

-¡Amy! Siento mucho lo de la mañana, pero es que tenía la urgencia de hacerlo y… me siento como un torpe, ya que tú amas a Sonic, cómo se me ocurre, lo siento tanto

-No te disculpes por tus sentimientos, de hecho me gustó el beso, porque yo te amo a ti

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

- Si, por qué otra razón lo diría, es más…- Amy besó al erizo negro (Ya me canse de esa niña ¬¬), este le siguió el juego y se quedaron así hasta que

-Lo siento Amy, olvidé mí…- Sonic había entrado a la casa de Amy (¿Pero qué no sabe tocar?) y vio aquella "Escena" entre Shadow y Amy (Que les quede claro que solo se besaban apasionadamente, no otra cosa)- ¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo!

* * *

><p>Daki: OMG pobre Sonic, qué sorpres se llevó<p>

Dako: Imagínate lo que le pasará a Shadow, ¿recuerdas que le prometió a Amy no golpearle?

Daki: ¡No! Pobre Shadow :(

Shani: ¡Por urcablú! Sonic los cachó :O

Dako: No se pierdan el proximo capítulo y ultimo

Daki:; estará buenisimo

Haku: ¿quien es urcablú?

Shani: ¿No sabes?

Haku: ¡NO! ¿Debería?

Shani: Se supone que si deberías, ni modo

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Haku :D Dako ;)

Haku : en serio, quien es urcablu?

Shani: Búscalo en un diccionario ;)

Dako: eh... no creo que en un diccionario salga..

Shani: Shhh... no le digas nada :D


	5. Chapter 5

Daki: konichiwa! Aquí estoy con el último capítulo del fic… último capítulo del fic…

Shani: Haku te toca

Haku: ¡Hurra!

Daki: no es hurra, es Awww, con aire triste, porque ya no nos vamos a leer hasta otro fic que hagamos.

Haku: oh, lo siento ¡Awww !

Dako: pero lo bueno es que nos divertimos ¿No?

Daki: ¡si! Y ya el próximo fic ya lo tengo ideado

Shani ¡Por Urcablu! ¿Que no vas a parar por un momento?

Haku: ¡¿Quién diablos es Urcablu?

Shani: es alguien… - *Haku y Shani discuten*

Daki: *gotita de sudor*- Mientras ellos se pelean, aclaremos…

Dako: los personajes aquí mostrados no son nuestros, sino de SEGA la compañía

Daki: la historia no es con fines de lucro (jojojo ahora que sé que es lucro me encanta decirlo :3)

Dako: sentimos hasta en el fondo de nuestra alma el gran malentendido que se armó con este capítulo

Daki: La verdad, es que no nos había gustado como nos quedó el cap, así que lo modificamos en word

Dako: pero no guardó los cambios que habíamos hecho :(

Daki: Aquí esta lo que habíamos modificado de este capítulo:

* * *

><p>-Lo siento Amy, olvidé mí…- Sonic había entrado a la casa de Amy (¿Pero qué no sabe tocar?) y vio aquella "Escena" entre Shadow y Amy (Que les quede claro que solo se besaban apasionadamente, no otra cosa)- ¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo!<p>

-¡Sonic! No es lo que tú crees- Amy se alejaba del erizo negro

-¿¡Ah no, entonces qué es?- Sonic se acercaba peligrosamente al erizo que estaba ahí con ellos

-Vamos, Sonic, no tienes porqué ponerte así- Trato de calmarlo Shady

-¡TU! Aprovechaste de ella, sólo porque está sola, y porque es menor que tu, sin vergüenza- Sonic ya tenía alzado su puño

-¡No lo hagas Sonic, yo fui quien lo besó!- Amy recibió el golpe por parte del erizo azulado

-Sonic ¡A mí no me molesta que me golpees, pero a Amy, eso no te lo perdono!- Shadow lo golpea tan fuerte que el amigo azul rompe la pared de la casa de Amy

-¡Shadow! No golpees a Sonic, ¡Lo mismo para ti Sonic!- Amy los regañaba, ambos se dirigen a donde Amy

-Amy, ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?- Sonic más calmado le había dicho

- Pensé que tu ya no me querías, nunca me avisaste que te ibas, nunca dejas que te abrase, mucho menos que te bese… - Sonic le interrumpe

-Pero Amy, si te quiero, te amo, tu eres mi eriza y te adoro más que nada en el mundo, le dije a Tails que te avisara que me había ido y cuando me enteré que nunca te dijo, traté de recuperar el tiempo perdido lejos de ti

-Sonic, lo siento tanto, no tenía idea de lo tanto que me querías, pero yo… he hecho una relación más grande con Shady, y siento que los lastimaré, a ti si me quedo con Shadow y a él si me quedo con tigo, como su relación no es tanto como amigos de piquete de ombligo, no me imagino cómo sería si se guardaran rencor por culpa mía.

-Sonic, me disculpo, por haberte alejado de tu novia. Todo fue culpa mía, sabía que ella te tenía a ti y aún así seguí mis sentimientos, te prometo que no habrá nada entre nosotros, ya bastante daño les he hecho. Si me lo permites, debo hablar con ella a solas- Shadow había dicho, Sonic asintió y Amy y Shady entraron a la casa

-Shad- Amy abraza a su amigo- siento mucho lo que está pasando- ella comienza a sollozar. Shadow le seca las lágrimas y se aleja de ella

-No, Amy soy yo quien se debe disculpar, como dije antes, sabía que tú tenias una relación con Sonic, pero aún así me decidí meter contigo, soy un sin vergüenza

-No Shady, no eres un sinvergüenza, yo también seguí el juego, me siento tan torpe, no debió de suceder nada entre nosotros… pero yo siempre te amé, y lo seguiré haciendo… y si tengo que soportar el solo ser amigos, lo haré

-Amy, quiero que sepas que yo también te amo, yo siempre te veré como más que sólo mi amiga… mi querida Amy Rose, si el destino quiere nos volverá a unir en una relación más fuerte que la que tenemos, esperaré a que el momento llegue- El la abraza fuertemente y le besa la frente.

-Yo también esperaré, como esperé por mucho tiempo el decirte lo que sentía, esperaré hasta que podamos estar juntos, como esperé a que la magia del arte nos uniera, esperaré…

Así pasó el tiempo, Shadow seguía llendo a las clases de arte que Amy le daba, claro que Sonic también iba para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. La promesa sigue : _"Esperarán hasta que el destino quiera que estén juntos, como sucedió antes"_

* * *

><p>Daki: Y esto fue el final que habíamos corregido<p>

Dako: Moraleja: Revisar bien que word salve los cambios en los documentos

Shani: Nos leeremos la próxima

Haku: ¿A la próxima si me dices quien es Urcablú?

Shani: Tal vez ;)

Daki: Otra vez nos disculpamos, por lo que pasó

Sayonara!

Daki :3 Shani :/ Dako ;) Haku :D


End file.
